A Series of Confessions
by backtothemilkyway
Summary: A one-shot for tamakyo week, confessions. It's just tamakyo fluff. The host club goes ice-skating and Tamakyo fluff ensues.


**\- A large confession -**

 **Kyoya Ootori was a man in love**

''Okay, Ms Kagome's alone time with Tamaki is up. Next lady please.'' Kyoya smiled sweetly at the short haired girl standing in front of him. She took a small step forward and placed her skate heavily on the ice. She let out a small shriek as she slipped forward slightly. Kyoya instinctively reached out his hand and clasped it around her small, gloved one.

''Are you okay, mademoiselle?''

She giggled slightly. The sound of skates skidding across the ice signaled the arrival of a certain hopelessly lovely blond.

''Why princess, do you know how to skate?'' Tamaki soothed as he wrapped his slender, princely fingers about her tiny hand. Not that Kyoya spent a lot of time of time admiring Tamaki's hands. Or spent a lot of time thinking about what it would be like to knit his fingers through Tamaki's and feel the heat from Tamaki's palm on his own, or what it would feel like to trace small circles on Tamaki's wrist with his thumb. Nope, Kyoya Ootori was not thinking about that at all.

''No, Tamaki. I need someone to teach me.'' Ms Kagome let out a flirtatious giggle

'This girl giggles far too much' Kyoya thought to himself, but Tamaki didn't seem to mind. He flashed her his ostentatious smile and said;

''Perhaps I could help, mon cherie''

French left Kyoya very flustered, he was just very good at hiding it. The way French rolled of Tamaki's tongue just did things to Kyoya. Wait, I mean, anyone speaking French did things to Kyoya. Girls speaking French was just as attractive to Kyoya...

 **\- A small confession -**

 **That was a lie.**

''Here take my hand and let me teach you what I know.'' And before Kyoya knew it, Tamaki was pulling the laughing girl along the ice. Tamaki ice-skating was simply a brilliant sight. His shaped frame gliding along the ice, full of grace and poise was just,

''Gorgeous''

''What was that Kyoya?" it was Chiyoko Akiyama who spoke

"Why I was talking about you mademoiselle, and how lovely you are." Kyoya was doing his best not to choke on his words. Ms Akiyama raised her eyebrows as if she didn't believe him and turned to her friend standing next to her. Kyoya didn't blame her for her suspicion, it was a very out of character thing for him to do, flirt with someone. That was not Kyoya's immediate concern. He had just called Tamaki Souh, gorgeous. Could he be? No. Maybe. Could Kyoya be in love with Tamaki Souh?

 **\- An answer -**

 **Yes**

No. He and Tamaki had a good relationship and his position in the host club gave him a considerable amount of popularity and influence around the school that he would not otherwise have. Why jeopardise his position by complicating things and risk getting kicked out of the host club, or worse, losing Tamaki? The easiest thing to do is ignore it. 'I am not in love with Tamaki Suoh. I am not in love with Tamaki Suoh'

Distractions, that what Kyoya needed.

The twins were putting on a little show for the ladies in the corner.

''Hikaru, don't let me fall. Please'' Kaoru moaned

"Never Karou, I would never let you fall." Hikaru purred. Karou let out a small whimper as Hikaru pulled him closer to him. "Never."

"Oh Hikaru. I-I"

"No more Karou, let's just enjoy our time together."

The gaggle of girl let out an ear-splitting shriek. Kyoya shook his head slightly at the display. But, if the guests liked it and kept coming back for it, Kyoya had no opposition to it. Haruhi was sitting down on a small bench under a tree with two ladies. Haruhi was an asset to the club, her natural ability really resonated with the guests. Kyoya was certainly glad that she knocked over the vase. Besides, Haruhi lowered the amount of stupid in the club. She was, as Misuzu would say, refreshing.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai Honey had fallen over his ice-skates and was attempting to stand up again with Mori-senpai's help. That young man was an excellent actor, really. He could turn on the water-works just like that.

But, as most distractions do, this one failed and Kyoya's mind wandered back to Tamaki.

The day ticked on and Kyoya kept staring at Tamaki, and listening to him purr at girls in French, in a very hetrosexual way, and Kyoya was very hetrosexual.

 **\- Something to note -**

 **Kyoya Ootori is as gay as the pope is catholic**

''If I may have your attention, Ladies. The rink is to close in half an hour. It is probably best that you start to head up to your rooms very shortly." Kyoya announced.

"My princess, you must go now. But fear not, we will meet again. I hope you have enjoyed yourself my darling."

"Oh Tamaki, of course I have"

"Goodbye, mon cherie" Tamaki cooed. Kyoya rolled his eyes internally. He might be in love with Tamaki but that doesn't mean his "princely type" nonsense makes him 'melt'. The ladies made their way slowly back to the hotel. The hosts helped the guests remove their skates and escorted them back to their rooms. Soon the rink was deserted. Kyoya was just about to remove his skates when.

"Hey Kyoya, I didn't see you skating much today, you just sort of stood there."

"Well, Tamaki, I'm very good at just standing there, besides, someone needs to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Why don't you skate now, you've got half an hour?" Tamaki offered

"No, no. It's getting late we should-"

"What can't you ice-skate, Kyoya?"

"Of course I can, Souh. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"You can't ice-skate can you"

 **\- A confession -**

 **"No, not at all"**

Before Kyoya knew what was happening a pair of hands wrapped around his own and pulled him onto the ice. His skate caught on the edge of the ice and he stumbled forward before handing roughly on his bottom. A small giggle left the mouth of Mr Tamaki Suoh

"Ooh, look at me Mr. 'I'm so good at ice-skating with my blond hair and pretty face' " ... "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes"

"Oh"

A slender hand reached out to Kyoya. He placed his stumpy hand in it and it pulled him, rather unceremoniously to his feet.

"Vous paraissent très sympa dans le coucher de soleil ce soir." Tamaki soothed. Kyoya felt colour run to his cheeks and Tamaki giggled softly.

"Take one small step."

Kyoya stepped forward, reluctantly, and placed his skate heavily on the ice.

"Well done. Now again." Kyoya's feet remained firmly on the ice "It's okay, you won't fall, I've got you." Kyoya suddenly became aware of Tamaki's strong hands on his elbows and took a small step forward, his skate made a loud bang as it slammed against the ice. "There's no need to be so heavy footed, just step lightly. Try again"

Kyoya was enjoying every second of his tuition. He felt the heat of Tamaki's body on his own. Tamaki was looking down at Kyoya's feet, Kyoya wanted to press a kiss on the top of that luscious blonde hair.

"You're doing well. Keep going. I'm going to let go now"

"Wait-"

Tamaki let go and Kyoya was left standing alone on the ice.

"Come on."

"No, I'm going to fall and it will be embarrassing for both of us."

"Just do it."

Kyoya pushed off of the ice and stepped gingerly forward. Kyoya misstepped and tripped over his feet, his toe pick lodged itself in the ice and Kyoya was suddenly falling face first. He felt two hands clasp around his waist as he collided with the ice, the cold seeped through his clothes. Thud. A Tamaki sized mass crashed down onto the ice. Kyoya let out a small laugh which grew louder and louder, Tamaki's sweet giggle chorused with Kyoya's laughs as the two pulled themselves up into a standing position using each other to lift themselves up

Kyoya was suddenly aware of how close they were. His chest was lightly pressed against Tamaki's. The heat from their bodies mixing together. Kyoya noticed how their hands were knitted together. He felt fireworks explode in his stomach, his heart galloping in his chest.

" Je suis donc très très en amour avec vous" Tamaki purred. Kyoya blushed bright red, the heat rising to his cheeks.

"You're cute when you blush."

 **\- A very big confession -**

 **"I love you, Tamaki Suoh"**

 **"I love you, Kyoya Ootori"**

Their lips locked. The movement of their lips fell into a rhythm The gentle press of Tamaki's lips against his sent shivers down his spine. Tamaki's tongue poked at Kyoya's lips, asking for permission to enter. Kyoya parted his lips slightly and Tamaki's tongue filled his mouth. Exploring every corner. They fell into a rhythm. How long they stayed there, no one knows. No matter how long they kissed it would never be enough for Kyoya. They slowly broke apart, the heat from their mouths forming steam in the air around them.

"Someone's got a boyfriend! Someone's got a boyfriend!" A red-headed body disappeared behind a tree.

"You little PERVERT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SAT BEHIND A TREE AND WATCHED YOU KISS YOUR BOYFRIEND HUH? I OUGHT-" Tamaki exploded.

Kyoya wrapped his gloved hand around Tamaki's bare ones.

"Easy Tamaki."

"But Mommy-"

"Let me handle it. Daddy" Kyoya smirked

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru. I don't think you really want to tell anyone about what you saw here. My family's private police force might not like that too much, and my father would be furious if he found out about what happened here tonight, which would in turn make me furious. And you know what I'm like when I'm angry. You know how closely I monitor the club members, I think some people would be very disappointed if they knew what you two get up to."

"Um, come on Kaoru. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." And the twins moved, rather quickly, back up to the hotel.

"What do they get up to, when they're alone?"

"I don't know. That was a guess. I didn't expect to be right"

Tamaki laughed. His lips met with Kyoya's again. Pressing gently against him, as they warmed each other up on the freezing night.

"Let's head back up to the hotel. The rink has to close soon."

Tamaki put his hands on Kyoya's waist and pulled him gently onto the land. Hand laced in hand they marched back up to their rooms.

 **\- Another confession -**

 **"You know Ms 'Oh Tamaki, I can't skate and you have to teach me' Kagome? She's been doing ice-skating classes since she was three." Kyoya said**

 **"I thought she was pretty good for someone who had never skated."**

"I love you"

"I love you too."

 **\- A final confession -**

 **Kyoya Ootori was taught how to ice skate by his sister when he was four.**


End file.
